Rechter Fuß auf Grün
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Dumbledore legt seine beste Freundin herein, um sie mit ihrer heimlichen Liebe zu vereinen, auf eine Weise, wie nur Dumbledore es kann. HG/MM Femmeslash AUTHORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


_A/N: AU, Dumbledore lebt, Snape ist tot. __Femslash MM/HG. Don't like, please don't read. _

_A/Ü Manches im Vorlauf ist ein wenig weitschweifig, aber ich fand die Geschichte einfach zu genial, um sie Euch vorzuenthalten. (Außerdem denke ich an Bellas Sammlung…) Auch wenn McGonagall ein bisschen als Spaßbremse rüberkommt. Trotzdem. Oder gerade deswegen…._

_Das Original "Right foot green" von der_ genialen _tigertales__ gibt's auf ff,et._

_Übersetzung von Mr. Spock_

* * *

**Rechter Fuß auf Grün**

Die Feierlichkeiten zum Schulabschluss neigten sich langsam dem Ende zu. Alle Auszeichnungen, Belobigungen und Preise waren ausgegeben worden; die Stipendien waren an ihre rechtmäßigen Empfänger verteilt worden. Nun hob Albus Dumbledore eine runzlige Braue angesichts der im Lehrerzimmer versammelten Gruppe. Er wusste, dass das, was er zu sagen hatte, einigen Protest ernten würde, aber er war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts and was er anordnete, wurde getan!

"Es ist noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, damit die Entlassungsfeierlichkeiten für dieses Jahr ordnungsgemäß abgeschlossen werden können."

Neugierig starrten ihn die anderen Individuen (Professoren) im Raum an.

„Merlin! Was denn nun noch?", flüsterte Minerva McGonagall zu sich selbst. Sie war darauf bedacht, das aktuelle Schuljahr ordentlich zu beenden und sich auf das kommende zu konzentrieren.

Das Grinsen auf Dumbledores Gesicht konnte nur als vollkommen verschmitzt bezeichnet werden.

Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen, ächzten die Professoren.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Rolanda Hooch argwöhnisch.

Sie sah ihre langjährige Freundin, McGonagall an, die ihre smaragdgrünen Augen gen Himmel drehte.

„Das weiß nur Merlin", murmelte sie und brachte Albus damit zum Glucksen.

"Entspannt euch! Es ist nichts schlimmes, nur ein wenig harmloser Spaß mit einigen ausgesuchten Schülern." Er grinste, seinen kristallblauen Augen funkelten fröhlich.

"Welche Art von Spaß?" Hooch grinste anzüglich.

Der Professor neben ihr stieß ihr den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Ist das alles, woran du denken kannst?", warf Filius Flitwick ihr vor und grinste sie süffisant an.

Hooch lächelte:

„Wenn man neun Monate im Jahr hier eingesperrt wird? JA!"

Die anderen, um den Tisch versammelten Professoren, kicherten.

Minerva McGonagall holte tief Luft, ihr graute vor dem, was ihr langjähriger Freund im Schilde führen mochte:

„Albus, spuck es einfach aus."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie verrückt. Diese ganze Idee, die er hatte, diente nur dem Zweck, den Kuppler zu spielen. Er wollte seine beste Freundin, eine gewisse Minerva McGonagall, glücklich sehen. Seine Idee musste einfach funktionieren, sie war idiotensicher. Unter dem Deckmantel, die Stipendiaten zu belohnen, würde er einen Wettbewerb beginnen: Die Professoren gegen die Stipendiaten in einer Runde „Twister".

Seine Idee war, dass aufgrund der Natur dieses Muggel-Spiels, Minerva keine Wahl haben würde, als sich nahe, mitunter _sehr_ nahe, bei ihrer heimlichen Liebe aufzuhalten, der unvergleichliche Hermione Granger.

Oh ja, er wusste Bescheid. Er hatte die Sehnsucht und die Traurigkeit im Blick seiner Freundin gesehen. Er konnte sich ausrechnen, dass Minerva beschlossen hatte, dass ihre Liebe eine verbotene war. Und so, wie er seine Freundin kannte, wusste er, dass sie niemals aufgrund dieser Gefühle handeln würde. Minerva würde niemals etwas tun, das sie als „unangemessen" empfinden würde.

„Wie konnte Liebe unangemessen sein?", fragte er sich. Hermione war volljährig, hatte nun ihren Schulabschluss in der Tasche und war nicht mehr länger ihre Schülerin.

Sie hatte mehr Stipendien und Auszeichnungen gewonnen als jemals ein andere Schüler in der Geschichte der Schule. Sie war zu einer atemberaubend schönen Frau herangewachsen.

„Ein Gehirn wie Merlin und den Körper von Marilyn Monroe", hatte Ron Weasley sie einmal beschrieben. Hermione hatte das gehört und prompt den unglücksseligen Rotschopf verhext. Danach war er eine Woche lang nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich links herum zu drehen.

Dumbledore starrte seine Freundin an, die ihm am Tisch gegenüber saß. „Ihr werdet es mir später danken", sagte er und suchte den Blickkontakt mit all seinen Professoren. Er hatte den Kommentar an Minerva richten wollen, doch um ihr die Verlegenheit zu ersparen, bezog er alle anderen mit ein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An diesem Abend versammelten sich drei Schüler und drei Professoren im Büro des Schulleiters.

Harry Potter hatte ein Stipendium vom Londoner College für ihr Aurorenprogramm gewonnen. Dumbledore vermutete, dass Harrys Auszeichnung nicht unbedingt etwas mit seinen Noten zu tun hatte, sondern eher mit seinen Taten.

Neville Longbottom hatte ein Stipendiat für ein vierjähriges Studium am weltbekannten Zauberinstitut für Kräuterkunde erhalten, dieselbe Schule, an der auch Pomona Sprout gewesen war und ihre Talente auf diesem Gebiet waren beinahe legendär.

Hermione Granger hatte ein volles Stipendium von der Oxford University's School für Zauberkunde und ebenso einen voll bezahlten Erweiterungskurs von Mont Blanc, einem kleinen französischen College mit großer Reputation gewährt bekommen. Sie gewährten bloß ein einziges Stipendiat pro Jahr und in Hermiones Fall hatte der Schulleiter, Ramon DuPree, zugestimmt, Hermione die Kurse von Mont Blanc studieren zu lassen, während sie in Oxford war. Das hatte es zuvor noch nie gegeben. Es hatte einiger großer Ansprachen von Albus und Hermiones Ruf als magisches Genie gebraucht, das DuPree schließlich umgestimmt hatte.

Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick und Minerva McGonagall standen zusammen vor dem großen Eichenschreibtisch. Jeder von ihnen trug einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Hinter ihnen standen die drei Schüler und fragten sich nervös, was wohl vorgehen mochte. Alles, was man ihnen gesagt hatte, war, dass sie sich um acht Uhr im Büro des Schulleiters einfinden sollten.

Dumbledore betrat sein Büro durch eine Seitentür, in den Händen trug er eine rechteckige Kiste. Er lächelte der versammelten Gruppe zu:

„Guten Abend, zusammen."

Er überprüfte die Kleidung der Anwesenden und sagte: „Nun, so wird das nicht gehen."

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte Minervas und Pomonas Roben in bequeme Muggeljeans, mit einem roten Baumwoll-T-Shirt, das in Minervas Hose gesteckt war und einem rosa Sweatshirt mit dem Schriftzug "HUFFLEPUFF RULES!" für Pomona.

Harry und Neville lachten leise.

Hermiones Blick jedoch klebte förmlich an ihrer Lieblingslehrerin. Niemals, nicht in einer Million Jahren, hätte sie sich vorgestellt, dass Minerva McGonagall einen solchen Körper hatte! Groß, schlank, doch mit angenehmen Kurven. Brüste in genau der richtigen Größe. Schöngeformte Arme. Hermione entschlüpfte ein leises Seufzen, sehr zu Dumbledores Entzücken.

McGonagall hatte das Geräusch gehört und richtete den Blick ihrer grünen Augen auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin. Zur gleichen Zeit schwang der alte Zauberer seinen Zauberstab erneut und verwandelte Hermiones Roben in hautenge schwarze Jeans und ein navyblaues Tanktop.

"Ja, stimmt", dachte Dumbledore, "sie hat einen Körper wie Marilyn Monroe... oder vielmehr Sophia Loren!" Er schmunzelte und erinnerte sich an die unerwartete Begegnung, die er in den sechziger Jahren mit der Muggelschauspielerin hatte.

Er in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten in Rom unterwegs gewesen und war ein paar Mal falsch abgebogen. Als er sich komplett verirrt hatte, näherte er sich der ersten Person, die er sah: Sophia Loren. Ungeachtet dessen, das er auf ein Muggelfilmset gestolpert war und der Regisseur ihm italienische Obszönitäten nachschrie, hatte Mrs. Loren ihm freundlich erklärt, welchen Weg er denn zu nehmen hatte. Woher sie wusste, wo sich das italienische Büro des Zaubereiministeriums befand, das war eine andere Geschichte...

Minervas smaragdgrüne Augen trafen die schokoladenbraunen von Hermione Granger.

„Sie ist umwerfend", dachten beide von der jeweils anderen. Das entging weder Dumbledore, noch Harry Potter. Der junge Mann hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass seine Freundin mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für die stellvertretende Schulleiterin hatte. Harrys Augen trafen auf die seines Mentors und Albus zwinkerte ihm wissend zu.

„Aha! Er führt etwas im Schilde…", dachte Harry. "Und es geht um Mione und McGonagall."

Der Schulleiter stellte die Kiste auf seinen Schreibtisch, Hermione konnte den Schriftzug darauf erkennen.

„Twister?", murmelte sie. Lächelnd sah Albus zu ihr herüber.

"Sie kennen das Spiel?"

Hermione warf ihm ein Grinsen zu. "Ich habe es schon einmal gespielt." Sie wusste, was geschehen würde! "Oh mein Gott", war alles, das sie denken konnte.

"Vielleicht könnten Sie den Rest von uns erleuchten?", quiekte Filius Flitwick und hob neugierig die Augenbraue. Leise lachend erklärte der ältere Zauberer die Spielregeln.

McGonagall war entgeistert. "Albus! Du kannst doch nicht annehmen, dass..." Sie stotterte, „Diese Frivolität… wird weder verstanden noch geschätzt von…"

Dumbledore brachte seine Freundin mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. „Pscht. Das alles hier dient nur dem Spaß." Er blinzelte der Gruppe zu. „Ihr werdet mir später noch dafür danken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die "Twister" Spielfolie wurde auf den Boden gelegt und da Hermione das Spiel schon einmal gespielt hatte, ging sie auf die eine Hälfte zu und bedeutete Minerva mit den Augen, die andere Hälfte zu übernehmen.

„Linke Hand auf Rot!", rief Albus aus seinem gemütlichen Sessel. Er würde es sooooo genießen, zuzusehen, wie die Ereignisse sich entfalteten.

Hermione ging in Hockstellung und legte ihre Hand auf den Flecken vor ihr. Auf der anderen Seite der Spielfolie schnappte Minerva nach Luft. Sie konnte in Hermiones T-Shirt sehen und diese trug keinen BH! Krampfhaft schluckend, folgte sie Hermiones Vorbild, ihre Augen immer noch auf Hermiones Brust gerichtet. Diese sah an sich herunter und errötete. „Scheiße", murmelte sie, dann sah sie zu ihrer Mentorin auf. „Nun, vielleicht auch nicht."

Filius Flitwick lehnte sich vor und berührte den angemessenen Fleck. Neville streckte sich über das Spielfeld aus und dankte Merlin, dass er so groß war. Pomona Sprout, die neben Neville stand, versuchte es ihm nachzumachen. Schnell verlor sie die Balance und landete prompt auf ihrem runden Hinterteil.

„Du bist raus", quäkte Dumbledore durch sein Lachen. Die pummlige Professorin stand auf, rieb sich ihr Hinterteil und ging vom Spielfeld. Amüsiert den Kopf schüttelnd, hockte Harry sich hin und setzte seine linke Hand auf einen freien roten Fleck.

"Linker Fuß auf Gelb!", bellte Dumbledore.

Hermione verdrehte ihren geschmeidigen Körper, um ihren linken Fuß auf den ihr nächsten gelben Fleck zu stellen. Minerva streckte ihren linken Fuß aus und stellte ihren Fuß auf den gelben Kreis, der ihr am nächsten war. Filius Flitwick streckte seinen kleinen Körper zum nächsten freien gelben Kreis. Das Geräusch einer reißenden Hose war zu hören.

"Huch!", quiekte er.

Pomona und Harry kicherten laut.

"Das ist wirklich nicht _so_ komisch!", meckerte der winzige Professor. Pomona warf ihm vom Spielfeldrand eine Kusshand zu.

Neville stellte seinen Fuß auf den Kreis neben dem Hermiones. Harry streckte seinen linken Fuß auf den farbigen Klecks über den von McGonagall und hielt ihr damit sein Hinterteil fast ins Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie jetzt einen fahren lassen, hexe ich Sie persönlich in die nächste Woche!", grollte Minerva.

Dumbledore heulte vor Lachen, so sehr, dass ihm die Tränen aus den Augen rannen. Er drehte das Rad.

"Rechte Hand auf Rot!"

Hermione lächelte und legte ihre rechte Hand über ihre linke.

"Das geht nicht", warnte Dumbledore.

"Doch, das geht", schoß Hermione zurück. "Neue Hogwartsregel!"

Sie grinste Dumbledore an, endlich hatte sie begriffen, worauf er es abgesehen hatte.

Der ältere Zauberer streichelte bedächtig seinen Bart. „Sie haben absolut Recht."

Harry kicherte. Achselzuckend machte Neville es Hermione nach. Flitwick versuchte, den Fleck hinter sich zu erreichen und fiel prompt auf die Folie. „Mist, Fehltritt!", fluchte er, krabbelte von der Spielfolie und zu Pomona herüber.

"Komm her, Filly, ich mach es wieder gut", sang Pomona.

Hermione und Neville kicherten, während Harry versuchte, sein Kopfkino loszuwerden.

„Ärghs", ächzte er. Minerva machte Hermiones Zug nach, während Harry seine rechte Hand auf den Fleck über den seiner Linken legte.

Dumbledore zeigte auf Flitwick und Sprout.

„Ihr dürft gehen"

„Komm, Filly, lass uns spielen gehen." Pomona griff nach der Hand des winzigen Professors und zerrte ihn aus dem Büro.

„Machen Sie Witze?", fragte Harry seinen Mentor.

„Don't ask, don't tell." Dumbledores Antwort brachte ein knappes Lächeln auf Minervas Gesicht.

Wieder drehte Albus den Pfeil und rief: "Rechter Fuß auf Blau!"

Hermione drehte sich einmal ganz herum als sie ihren rechten Fuß auf einen blauen Kreis stellte. Neville parkte seinen rechten Fuß auf den Kreis eine Reihe tiefer, von dort aus gesehen, wo er sich nun befand und brachte sich so eine bequemere Position. Harry streckte sein rechtes Bein zu dem Fleck hinter dem, auf dem Neville seine beiden Hände hatte.

"Ihr Jungs seht aus wie eine Brezel", kommentierte Hermione und spähte zu ihnen hinüber.

„Fühlt sich auch so an", schoss Harry zurück.

McGonagall stellte ihren Fuß auf den blauen Kreis in der gleichen Reihe, in der sich auch ihre anderen Gliedmaßen befanden.

„Minerva, Liebes, du siehst ziemlich umwerfend aus", machte Dumbledore ihr ein Kompliment.

„Halt die Klappe, du übergroßer haariger Elf!", zischte sie zurück. Hermione johlte, Harry prustete und Neville kicherte.

Glucksend rief Dumbledore: "Linke Hand auf Grün!"

Da Hermione es geschafft hatte, sich komplett von den anderen zu entfernen und dabei Minerva einen spektakulären Blick auf ihr prachtvolles Hinterteil gewährte, legte sie ihre linke Hand einfach auf den grünen Kreis in ihrer Reihe. Sie besetzte nun die komplette obere Reihe. Neville lehnte sich zurück und legt seine linke Hand auf den Klecks gleich neben seinen linken Fuß. Er befand sich damit in einer Krabbenhaltung mit Blick auf die Zimmerdecke. Harry bewegte seine linke Hand zu einem grünen Kreis unter Nevilles Hand und lag damit praktisch über Neville.

„Komm mir hier auf keine perversen Ideen, Potter!", warnte Neville und knirschte vor lauter Anstrengung, seine Position zu halten, mit den Zähnen.

„Träum weiter", entgegnete Harry schmierig.

McGonagall bewegte ihre Hand zu dem grünen Kreis in ihrer Reihe und kopierte damit exakt Hermiones Position.

"Ich muss sie näher zusammenbringen", murmelte Dumbledore leise als er den Pfeil drehte. „Rechter Fuß auf Gelb!"

Hermione streckte ihr rechtes Bein über Neville und stellte ihren Fuß auf den Fleck unter seinem linken Fuß. Harry und Neville hatten es auf denselben Kreis abgesehen und verloren die Balance. Beide fielen auf die Spielfolie.

Als Dumbledore die beiden mit einem frechen Grinsen gehen ließ, sagte Harry zu den beiden noch im Spiel verbliebenen Hexen:

"Habt Spaß, ihr beiden!"

Er wusste, was Dumbledore vorhatte und hoffte, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde.

„Komm, lass uns einen Kürbissaft trinken gehen", sagte er zu Neville als sie das Büro verließen.

Minerva stellte ihren rechten Fuß einen Kreis weiter zur Seite.

"Linke Hand auf Blau!"

Hermione schwang ihre linke Hand zu dem blauen Kreis direkt vor ihren Füßen und drehte sich damit langsam in Richtung von McGonagall. McGonagall manövrierte ihre linke Hand zu dem blauen Kreis vor ihrem linken Fuß und befand sich damit Seite an Seite mit Miss Granger. Sie war ihr so nahe, dass ihre verstärkten Sinne den lieblichen Pfirsichduft aus Hermiones Haar wahrnahmen.

Albus wusste, das war der Moment. Er bellte:

"Rechter Fuß auf Grün!" und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum.

Hermione versuchte, ihren Fuß zu dem grünen Kreis neben dem zu bewegen, an dem sich ihr rechter Fuß befand, streckte sich zu weit und begann, die Balance zu verlieren. Minerva drehte sich langsam um, um ihren rechten Fuß auf den grünen Kreis hinter ihr zu stellen.

Hermione fiel auf sie drauf und plättete sie auf das Spielfeld. "Upps! Sorry", murmelte Hermione kläglich.

Im Stillen war sie entzückt. Sie lag auf Minerva McGonagall. Hermione versuchte, aufzustehen als Minerva sich umdrehte.

Irgendwie, möglicherweise durch einen Tollpatschigkeitszauber, den Dumbledore bei seinem Abgang hinterlassen haben könnte, verlor Hermione abermals die Balance und landete auf Minerva, als diese sich gerade umdrehte.

Aufkeuchend starrten sie einander an. Gebannt. Der Raum vollkommen still. Das einzige, das zu hören war, waren die aufgeregten Atemzüge zweier überraschter und plötzlich erregter Hexen.

„Oh, du bist auch hier", flüsterte Hermione, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten. McGonagall grinste frech.

„Ich glaube, wir wurden hereingelegt."

Hermione nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und streichelte über die federweiche Wange ihrer Mentorin.

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen."

Das war alles, was Minerva hören wollte und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre heimliche Liebe. Sie zog ihre junge Liebste zu sich herab und ihre Lippen trafen auf die prallen, köstlichen Lippen von Hermione. „Ich auch."

Was dann geschah, nun, das wird ein gewisser übergroßer haariger Elf wohl niemals verraten.

**ENDE**


End file.
